The present specification generally relates to the field of optimizing the order of search results to maximize a financial gain.
The use of the internet to promote and sell products has proliferated in recent years to the point where it has become a significant portion of retail sales. While retailers commonly allow customers to sort products based on prices and other characteristics, the order of the products is generally sorted by popularity, price, location, match to customer, etc. Sorting products in this way fails to optimize the sale opportunity to that customer because the customer is generally presented with products in an order that does not bear the potential of generating an optimal financial outcome for the merchant.